We Are Not Getting Back Together
by legilimom
Summary: Hermione has finally realized she and Ron are not meant to be, but has Ron?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

 _I'm fed up. I can't do this anymore. These last two years have been a roller coaster to say the least. Countless fighting and seven break-ups and make-ups. How did I get here? How did I become that girl?_

Hermione finished packing all her clothes and took another look around the flat to make sure she had packed all her things. That's when she heard the door open. Sighing, she resigned herself to confronting Ron earlier than she had prepared herself for.

"Hermione! What are all these boxes?" she heard Ron shout.

As he walked into their bedroom she was closing her last suitcase. She turned around.

"I'm leaving, Ron. For good. I can't do this anymore. We aren't working out. We just aren't suited for each other. I hope that one day we can be friends again, but for now I need space."

She waited patiently for him to respond. He was silent with that dumbstruck look on his face that always annoyed her. She sighed and as she started shrinking her suitcases, he finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this, Mione? We'll work through it. We always do. We're perfect for each other!"

"Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you I hate that nickname? And no, we aren't perfect for each other. We have nothing in common! We never have anything to talk about! I need more, Ron. You hate that I have a career and I hate that you want me to stay home and raise a huge family! We're suffocating each other. We both deserve to be with people who want the same things we do."

Hermione finished shrinking all her boxes and walked to the door. She turned back around and smiled sadly at Ron.

"You'll be ok, Ron. You'll see. You'll be happier without me and you'll find the right girl for you. Goodbye, Ronald." With that Hermione walked out the door and apparated to her new flat.

A week later, she finally had everything set up in her new place and her first floo call was Ron. He was begging her to come back to him and all she could do was sigh and disconnect the call without responding.

The next day she got an owl from Ron.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I understand that we have our differences, but please come back! We can get through this! I love you! Please! At least come talk to me!_

 _Love ALWAYS,_

 _Your Ron_

Hermione banged her head on the wall. She just didn't understand how Ron couldn't see how unfit they were for each other. She left the letter on the table and went to work.

That night she had Ginny and Harry over for dinner and explained how she felt about her relationship with Ron.

"Thank Merlin. I was seriously doubting either of you would ever open your eyes to how wrong you are for each other. I've wanted to say something for the longest time, but I knew neither of you would listen."

"Harry! I know I was being blind, but you could have said something! I might not have heard it then, but maybe it would have opened my eyes sooner."

Harry shrugged. "I know you two love each other, but you're better as friends. I'll talk to him."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Harry. I hate hurting him, but this had to be done."

The next day there was yet another letter from Ron.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Harry came by. He's wrong, though! Don't listen to him! We've had problems before and worked through them. We can do it again! Come on, every couple has problems. Write me back, floo me, come see me. Something. Please. I need you back._

 _Love ALWAYS,_

 _Your Ron_

Hermione crumbled the letter. She was starting to get annoyed now. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?!

The following week went about the same with a letter from Ron every morning. He had started flooing her everyday too, so she had had to get her floo disconnected. Harry told her he had talked to Ron a couple more times. Ginny had even talked to him. He wasn't listening to anyone or anything.

She knew this was eventually going to come to a heated confrontation, she just didn't know when or where. After a month of daily letters, multiple people trying to get through to Ron, and not a single reply from Hermione, Ron showed up at her work.

He barged into her office demanding she talk to him.

"Hermione! You can't keep ignoring me! We have to work this out so you can move back home!"

Hermione sighed and stood up. "Ron, there is nothing to talk about. Your flat is your home. My flat is my home. We no longer share a home since we are no longer together."

Ron scoffed. "Of course we're still together. We're just having one of our rifts. Granted, this is our worst one yet, but everything will go back to normal soon. You just have to communicate with me."

"Ugh! Ronald! I have communicated with you! We are not good for each other. We are not right for each other! We are broken up. It is final. We are never, EVER, getting back together! You need to open your eyes and realize the truth. Listen to what everyone has been telling you. You and I could not be less suited to one another if we tried."

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ron, I do love you. But only as a friend. I am not in love with you. I don't think I ever was. And I don't think you were ever in love with me either. We gravitated to one another because we were the ones Harry depended on and everyone expected us to end up together. We never really asked ourselves what, or who, we wanted. Now that we're grown up, the danger has passed, and we're settled in our careers, we have nothing else holding us back from realizing we just aren't meant to be. Please, Ron, go home and re-evaluate us. The sooner you understand that we are never getting back together and realize it is for the best, the sooner you can move on."

She stared at him staring at her. He finally sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly. Without saying another word to her, he nodded and left.

The next day there was no letter from Ron. Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or worried. She left for work early so she could stop by to see Harry first. She told him what had happened the day before and that she hadn't gotten a letter from Ron that morning. Harry agreed that he would check in on Ron.

That night, Harry stopped by and told her that Ron was ok, but that he was taking a little time off from work so he can do some "soul-searching". Hermione was surprised, but happy that Ron was making an effort to see the reality of the situation.

A week later Hermione got another letter, but this one made her smile.

 _Hermione,_

 _I understand now. I agree. We were never right for each other. The things we want out of life are drastically different. If you hadn't left we would have made each other miserable for the rest of our lives. Thank you. I still need some time to get over you, though. I do love you, but you were right about that too, I was never in love with you. One day we'll be best friends again. I promise you that._

 _Ron_


End file.
